Headmasters Time
by Commander Aron
Summary: A crossover with the Japanese-continued "Transformers Headmasters"
1. Chapter 0 (Preface)

**The second Transformers crossover, but involving the Headmasters in an alternate timeline…**

 **Chapter 00 – Prologue (History)**

\- The opening skirmishes of the Great War broke out during economic and civil unrest, which was made worse when a former asteroid miner rose to glory in the gladiatorial pit known as the Forge and made a name as Megatron. With financial and material aid from senator Ratbat via Soundwave, he gathered an army of malcontents and began a series of daring raids upon the establishment. With the death of Sentinel Prime, Megatron secured his reputation as a warlord to be feared.

For centuries, both Decepticons and their enemies, the Autobots, have fought in what seemed to be an endless war on their home planet of Cybertron. The planet bore the wholesale slaughter of thousands and thousands of Cybertronian soldiers and civilians, the destruction of cities such as Kaon, Kalis, Praxus, and the collapse of the planet's governmental system.

As the war spread across Cybertron, Decepticon scientists saw the devastation it was spreading upon the planet and warned peers that the Cybertronian race would need to adapt. Eventually, Cybertron had to be abandoned, its environment unlivable.

In the midst of the mass-evacuation, a faction of human-sized Autobots, led by a young Autobot named Fortress, left their home planet. They were amongst the thousands of Cybertronians who left to flee the ongoing conflict. Although some ships would be shot down by Megatron's warp-cannons in orbit, Fortress' ship managed to make it through the hellish barrage of laser-fire that killed countless lives aboard the others.

Despite making it out of the firestorm, engine trouble plagued the ship constantly, until it got to where it forced Fortress to crash-land on the nearest planet: Master. Unable to repair their ship at the time, Fortress and his crew attempted to eke out an existence on Master, mining energy and constructing cities, but the planet's deadly weather conditions and seasonal changes - including sandstorms, whirlwinds, metal-searing acid rain, scorching heatwaves and, during the ensuing four million years, even two ice ages - claimed the lives of many of their number. Constant deadly peril has its bright side though, and the need for survival fostered many technological advances, most notably the creation of larger, stronger, non-sentient Transformer bodies named "Transtectors" that could better weather Master's dangerous environments. However, to connect to these bodies, the Cybertronians would have to learn transform, and so underwent a rigorous training process to master the skill, with the most adept eventually becoming the Headmasters.

Not long after adapting to the planet's environment, a group of Headmasters under Scorponok left Fortress' crew, joining the Decepticons to attack Cybertron. Upon realizing where they were heading, Fortress, along with remaining crewmembers Chromedome, Hardhead, Brainstorm and Highbrow, set off to stop Megatron (now Galvatron) and the Decepticons from attacking their home planet.

However, the engine problems returned, and this time, an explosion thrust the ship off course, knocked the crew out, and drifted for millions of years.

Finally, in 2015, the ship drifted into Earth's orbit.

Undetected, it crash-landed on a hillside in Tokyo, Japan, next to an old-looking school building. And oddly enough, without any assistance from the crew, it managed to scan the building (which it had accidentally destroyed).

And the next day, people all around the world kept talking of a UFO in Japan.

Meanwhile, this year's Class 3-E was being assembled for another embarrassing year on the mountain overlooking the Kunugigaoka district of Tokyo…


	2. Chapter 1 (Preview)

**Here's the preview for Arrival Time:**

* * *

After getting everything he needed packed into his dad's Ford Escape, 'Dez' said his goodbyes to his mom, and both father and son were on the interstate, nearing the airport…

…but nearly ran thirty minutes late due to traffic.

All through the traffic jams, Desmond kept noticing that his dad had a very bad case of road rage, as he couldn't stand to wait in them. A car behind them kept honking, and was pissing Kakeru off, since he couldn't control his temper (at times).

"I…swear…to God. I've never been so fucking irritated at anyone," he began, a nerve in his forehead beginning to show. "Except that asshole behind us. Son, do you think it's our fault for all of this shit?"

Desmond looked up to his father, with a grim look on his face. "No…not at all. I believe people can't drive for crap, and that accident back near downtown proves my point."

This made Kakeru look down at his son with a blank face, confused. "What…point, exactly?"

"Uhhhhhhh…never mind…"


End file.
